Temptation
by insightfulParadox
Summary: this is just a story about my fantroll Malias, it probably sucks... constructive criticism is always welcome :3 I OWN NOTHING (except for Malias and all the stuff relating to her) i dont own Homestuck or the idea of the troll but the two characters are fantrolls so i own them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The curiosity has been killing me for sweeps! I need to know why they have told me to never eat sugar! _The troll thought sitting in her respite block cuddled up with her blanket ._ Why would they tell me that if its not dangerous?_

Her train of thought is interrupted when there's a knock on the door, she gets up and opens it to find her lusus at the door. "yez?" she asks politely. Her lusus answers by making a series of growling noises only she can understand. "zo you want me to get you zome honey? alright, ill be right back." She goes back into her room and puts on her shoes. She then jumps out of the window into the woods beyond.

After a few minutes of searching she comes upon a bee hive. _There's one. _She climbs the tree and uncaptchalogues a jar labeled HONEY. She scoops a good amount of honey into the jar and then pulls out a napkin to wipe the honey off her fingers but pauses. _Maybe just a taste._ She licks a little bit of the honey off of her fingers. _This stuff is amazing! _She quickly licks the rest of the honey off her hand and gets some more. She eats honey until she feels she will explode and then climbs out of the tree. She begins feeling dizzy and lays down on the ground. She soon blacks out from a sugar rush.

(Most people will probably think that what she ate was mind honey but it was regular honey, for reals ok?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what seems like minutes but is actually 4 hours, she wakes up, disoriented with a horrible headache. _Man my head hurts._ She sits up ,looks around, and almost throws up because of what she sees. She is surrounded by slaughtered Meowbeasts, which live in the forest. They had all been sliced open and their hearts had been removed and were now in a shallow hole, piled together. She quickly stood up and realized that she was covered in blood and was holding her machete, which was also covered in blood. After this realization she screamed and screamed until her lusus came and was forced to pick her up and carry her back to her hive. She pretended to calm down and fall asleep so her lusus would leave her alone. She didn't sleep at all that night. Her mind was busy processing the horrible images she had seen. _Did I kill all of those meowbeasts? Why would I do something so horrible? _After hours of sitting and staring out her window she passed out from exhaustion.  
A/N(sorry the chapters are so short, i didnt plan on putting them as chapters but i had too, for suspense i guess... :3)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she woke up with a splitting headache and stinging eyes. _Oh gog, what happened?_ Her eyes widened as memories of last night rushed into her mind. "no no no no no no no no NO! That did not happen, there is no way that that happened, its not possible. I would never...never..." Her voice trails off as she begins shaking.

"Never again will I eat honey. Never never never." She said to nothing in particular. Her voice bouncing off the walls of her respite block. Her walls were covered in drawings of her lusus, Helarctos or beardad, and of the trees in the forest where she lived. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror and examining her face. She had deep bags under her bloodshot eyes and she just looked tired.

She undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the water to scalding hot and standing under it for a good half hour before getting out. She dried off, combed her wet hair and dried it. After getting dressed she sat on her bed and thought about whether she should go through the window or confront her lusus.

She decided to avoid any contact with beardad until she knew what had happened. She slipped on her shoes, opened the window and jumped onto the nearest tree. Dropping to the forest floor, she began running, ridding herself of all tiredness.

By the time she stopped running she was at the tallest tree in the forest. She quickly climbed up and sat on the top branch, uncaptchalouging a sketch book and some sharpened pencils. _This should do the trick, drawing seems like a good emotional release... _She thinks while opening the sketch book to a clean page and looking off into the distance. The sun was just above the trees and created shadows that made the trees look 2-D and flat against the sunset. She quickly began to draw, erasing many times before continuing.

After a few minutes she was finished and she felt rested, although she hadn't slept a wink. After captchalouging the sketch book and pencils she slowly climbed down the tree. _I should probably go visit the bodies of the Meowbeasts and figure out what happened. _She began to walk towards the sharp smell of dried Meowbeast blood. After walking a few yards she comes across the first body.


	4. Chapter 4

This Meowbeast had its eyes ripped out and its belly cut open, its heart was missing and everything else was oozing out, staining the forest floor with its blood.

She quickly walked past countless dead bodies before she reached a small clearing that was empty of any bodies. In the center of the small clearing was a shallow hole, filled all the way to the top with Meowbeast hearts, all of them were oozing blood and some were beginning to rot. She decided to bury the hearts and the bodies as soon as possible.

She quickly set to work, digging holes for each individual Meowbeast, about 20 in total. When she moved the bodies she used her telekinesis, so as to not get herself covered in blood. The hearts she left in the hole she found them in and just covered them with dirt. It took her 2 hours to do all this and when she looked up at the sky the sun was setting. _Better get home before beardad gets upset._


End file.
